Maddy's loop year
by harleypitman
Summary: The story is set after the end of the show. this time it is Maddy's turn to loop.
1. The next year

worst year of my life, again 2  
January, The next year

7:00 am January 28, alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed. She starts singing her favourite song to herself as she gets ready for school. " I jump from one idea to another. Each goal I scored shot for other "

Later, at school. Maddy sees Alex and Simon, she sneaks up behind them. " Alex, are you 15 or still 14" Maddy said with a big smile " don't sneak up on people. " Simon said, holding his chest. " I am finally 15 even if it did take 16 years " Alex said with a smile "so what was in the letter Nicola gave you" asked Maddy with a concerned look on her face. " I haven't read it yet. I am a little scared what if it's bad news. I didn't want to be alone when I read it." said Alex. The school bell rings Alex, Simon and Maddy go to class.

After class, Maddy, Alex and Simon are standing next to Alex's locker. Alex opens the locker and pulls out the letter. Alex reads the letter " Did she reject you and confess her love for me" Simon said jokingly " Maybe it is a recipe for shark cakes" Maddy said with an excited look on her face. "Nicola wants to go out with me" Alex said with a huge smile. Maddy's heart dropped " I am happy for you Alex" Maddy said with a forced smile "this should be funny to watch" Simon laughed as he patted Alex's back.

Maddy, Alex and Simon walk up to Nicola, Alex looks at her and says "yes, I would like to go out with you" Nicola smiles and speaks " that is wonderful. How about we go to the juice bar after school" "That would be great! I will see you there" Alex said with a big smile.  
Alex walks away and bumps into Parker. "KING, it's not your lucky day" Parker says as he pours his drink over Alex's head. Parker walks away. " well, I guess your luck hasn't changed completely" Simon said with a smile.

Maddy walks home feeling a bit down. She walks In her front door "Welcome home, Maddy, we have a surprise for you outside" said Maddy's mum. Maddy went outside. There was a dog, it was a cavoodle. Maddy picked it up and said " I shall name you Chester"  
Maddy played with Chester, for the rest of the night. She was extremely happy.

Worst year of my life, again 2  
January, The next year, the loop year

7:00 am January 28, alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed. She starts singing to herself as she gets ready for school. She stops and looks around the room. "where are you Chester" Maddy runs into the dining room "Mum, Dad, where is Chester" "It was meant to be a surprise," said Maddy's Dad "we were going to wait until after school to give you her" said Maddy's mum Maddy thought to herself "it's a temporary loop. I have gone back to the day I got Chester. I can make things good again"

Later, at school. Maddy sees Alex and Simon, she sneaks up behind them "happy 15th Alex" Maddy said with a big smile "don't sneak up on people" Simon said holding his chest. "I am finally 15 even if it did take 16 years" Alex said with a smile. Maddy looked at Alex she knew she was meant to ask about the letter. Knowing what it said Maddy still asked "what was in the letter Nicola gave you" "I haven't read it yet. I am a little scared. What if it's bad news. I didn't want to be alone when I read it" Said Alex. School bell rings Maddy, Alex and Simon go to class.

After class, Maddy, Alex and Simon are standing next to Alex's locker. Alex opens the locker. "where is it" Alex asked with a worried look. "Did you leave it at home" asked Simon "No no no, I know it was here this morning," said Alex as he started to panic "now I will never know what Nicola said" Alex said, looking sad "Maybe it's for the best Alex, maybe it's the universe trying to balance things right" Maddy said with hope that Alex would feel better "I don't want to hear about the universe" Alex said angrily Maddy looked upset "why don't you just talk to Nicola" said Simon

Maddy, Alex and Simon walk up to Nicola "hello Nicola, how are you" asked Alex "I am great. So did you read the letter" asked Nicola "I lost it," Alex said as he looked down "you lost it" asked Nicola "yes. What did it say" asked Alex "just forget about it" Nicola said as she walked away "Nicola wait," said Alex Nicola kept walking "tough break" Simon said as he patted Alex's back. Alex goes to walk away. Maddy grabs Alex's arm "wait Alex," she said, knowing what would happen if he kept walking. Alex shrugged her off and continued to walk.  
Alex bumps into Parker "KING it's not your lucky day" Parker says as he pours his drink over Alex's head. Maddy hands Alex a towel "thanks Maddy as bad as things get I can always count on you" Alex said with a smile.

Maddy walks home. She opens the door and Chester is there to greet her. Maddy picks up Chester and goes to her room. She pulls Nicola's letter out of her backpack "sorry Alex but it's for the best"


	2. Valentine's day, again

Worst year of my life, again 2  
February, Valentine's day, again

7:00 am February 14, alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed. She gives Chester a big hug. She starts singing as she gets ready for school.

Maddy arrives at school. She sees Alex and Simon. They are talking about Valentine's day " what are your big plans to woo Nicola" said Simon. " Nicola wants to go to the new Mexican restaurant" said Alex. Maddy pops up out of nowhere " You don't like Mexican food Alex it upsets your stomach" " It doesn't matter. it is where Nicola wants to go and she is the hottest girl in school." said Alex. " so you will go to a place you know will make you ill just for her" Maddy said with a concerned look "YES" Alex said as they all walked to class.

Later at, the restaurant. Alex walks in holding a bunch of roses. He sees Nicola, sitting at a table with candles. He walks up to her and hands her the roses " these are for you Nicola, happy Valentine's day" Alex said with a smile. Nicola took the roses "thank you Alex" Alex took a seat and they both started to read the menu. The waiter walks up and asked them for their order "I will have the chicken with extra hot chili sauce" said Nicola "I will have the same" Alex said "are you sure Alex it is very hot" Nicola said looking worried "yeah sure I eat it all the time. It's my favourite dish" Alex said, trying to impress Nicola.

Alex looks around the room and sees Maddy and Simon "please excuse me Nicola, I'll be right back" Alex told Nicola. He walks up to Maddy and Simon and asks "what are you guys doing here" "we are here for moral support and this should be funny to watch" Simon laughed Alex looked at Maddy as she stared at the restaurant's mascot. "that thing scares me" Maddy said while she put her hands over her eyes. "just stay out of the way and don't mess things up for me" Alex said looking at Simon.

Alex returns to Nicola. The food had arrived. Alex takes a bit. He grabs a drink and start quickly drinking it. "are you all right Alex" Nicola asked "yeah, yeah, I love this" Alex said as he took another bit. Maddy looks at Alex "oh no" she says. Alex grabs Nicola's drink and quickly drinks it. He then grabs the drink from the next table. "are you OK Alex" asked Nicola. Yeah, yeah," said Alex as he started to throw up all over the table.

Worst year of my life, again 2  
February, Valentine's day, again, the loop year.

7:00 am February 14, alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed. She gives Chester a big hug. She starts singing as she gets ready for school.  
Maddy arrives at school. She sees Alex and Simon. They are talking about Valentine's day. "this is my one chance to get Nicola to like me. No one wants to be alone on Valentine's day" said Alex, "Maybe it's just not meant to be Alex, you and Nicola are just not compatible" Maddy said "she is the hottest girl in school. Of course we are compatible" said Alex as he walks over to Nicola "hey Nicola are you busy Tonight" asked Alex "yes" Nicola said as she walked away. Alex looked down "why don't the three of us go out tonight" asked Maddy "sure, we can go to the new Mexican restaurant. Nicola would love that place," said Alex, "that place scares me. I just know the mascot is going to jump out of the wall and grab me. Besides, you will most likely throw up," said Maddy

Later, at the restaurant. Alex walks up to the Restaurant with Maddy and Simon. He looks in though from the window and sees Nicola with Troy. Alex's heart drops. Maddy puts her arm on Alex's shoulder "let's go to the cheese ranch" Asked Maddy "that kids restaurant we went as kids" asked Alex "we always had fun there. Hehe remember when we went there hehe and there was a hair comb in the ball pit Hehe" Maddy said trying not to laugh too much.

At the cheese ranch. Maddy, Alex and Simon are having fun playing games. "Thanks Maddy you are a great friend. You always know how to cheer me up"


	3. March, the circus

Worst year of my life, again 2  
March, the circus

7:00am march 14 the alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed and picks up Chester, "Yay, the circus is in town" Maddy said excitedly. She then got ready to meet Simon at the circus.

Later, outside the circus Maddy sees Simon, she ran's up to him and with a big smile. She said "Yay! the circus. I'm so excited to see the three headed lion and the horse with the wings" Simon looked at her and said "are you sure you didn't dream about them?" "Maybe I did" Maddy said with a disappointed look. "but that would be really cool to see. Let's go in" Maddy said with a smile. The two of them entered the circus.  
Inside the circus they see Alex and Nicola. Nicola looked at Maddy and Simon "your weird friends are coming over here! I'm going to get a drink they better be gone by the time I get back" Nicola said as she walked away. "Hello Alex we are about to go see the animals you want to come" asked Maddy. Alex looked at Maddy then looked at Nicola "sorry Maddy I'm with Nicola, see you another time" Said Alex as he walked away. Maddy looked upset "Hey, let's check out the three headed lion" Simon said trying to cheer up Maddy.

Maddy and Simon looked at the animals "hey there are monkeys" said Simon, "that one reminds me of Mr Norris" Maddy said "It does kinda looks like him" said Simon "not just looks. It's more the way he keeps yelling at the other monkeys" said Maddy. Maddy and Simon went up to the horses "they are so beautiful! I just want to ride on to a magical land far away" Maddy said "look a lion" Simon said as he ran up to the lion" "It looks so sad. I wish we could set it free" Maddy said, looking sad "there is nothing we can do, let's go watch the show" said Simon.  
Outside the tent some people were protesting the treatment of the animals. Maddy looked at them. "come on we will miss the show" Simon said. They went inside the tent and watched the show.

After the show. Maddy looked at the protesters "I wish we could do something to help. The animals deserve to be free to spread their wings" Maddy said as she and Simon walked home.

Later that night Maddy was watching the news. The protesters at the circus had tried to rescue the animals, but they got caught. Maddy got sad and went to her room.

Worst year of my life, again 2  
March 14, the circus, the loop year.

7:00 am march 14 the alarm goes off. Maddy jumps out of bed, she picks up Chester " today's the day the circus comes to town. time to put my plan into action" Maddy grabs her bag and heads off to meet Alex and Simon.

Maddy arrives at a park. She sees Alex and Simon, she sneaks up behind them "today's the day," Simon jumped "stop sneaking up on people" Maddy smiles and takes a book out of her bag. "Aright, here is my plan for freeing the animals. I have planned this all year" "how have you been planning this all year we only found out about the circus last week" said Alex with a puzzled look. " I have known about it for some time I was just keeping it hush, hush. So no one would know what I was planning. We still need to keep this hush, hush" Maddy said as she put her finger over her lips. "so what is the big plan" asked Alex, "I have to wait for my contact. In the meantime, we need to talk about code names. Alex, you will be Ned. Simon you will be Laurence and I will be Tiarnie," "I don't think I'm a Laurence, I am more of a George Clooney" said Simon, "forget about the code names," said Alex, "ok, but that's not as much fun" said Maddy with a sad face. A lady walked up to Maddy. She was one of the protesters from the circus. Maddy looked around the park to see if anyone was watching. Feeling like no one was watching Maddy introduced the lady "this is my contract. Her name is Poppi, she is going to help us free the animals" Maddy told them the plan.

Maddy remembered everything that the protesters did wrong and planned around it.

That night at the circus. Maddy, Alex and Simon started their plan. "the first thing we need to do is avoid the laser wires" said Maddy "they are not going to have laser wires" said Alex. Maddy pulled out a Spray can and sprayed the area. The laser wires showed up. "you would be surprised how many people try to break into places like this," said Maddy as she put the can away. They passed the wires and moved on. That was the first mistake the protesters made setting off the silent alarm. Maddy silently walked up to the monkeys and pulled out some banana's the monkeys took the banana's and sat in the corner. The second mistake the protesters made was the monkeys making too much noise. They then went into the control room and unlocked the main gate. The protesters came in pushing some cars. So they didn't make too much noise. They hooked up the animal cages to their cars. Maddy, Alex and Simon jump into a car with Poppi. All of the protesters drove off into different directions.

Poppi took Maddy home "thank you Maddy, we could not have done this without you," said Poppi "glad I could help" said Maddy. "the animals will be taken someplace nice. Then when they are ready they will be set free," said Poppi. Maddy walked into her house with a big smile knowing that she had done something good.


End file.
